Forever With You
by Kaz
Summary: Sequel to Someone Like You...Finally Ryou and Tea are settled down as a family when they get a vistor from the past... after so much can Tea handle the return of Bakura? or are her and Ryou destined to be apart? Ryou x Tea
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is the sequel to Someone Like You. This is going to focus a lot more on Bakura, Tea, Ryou, and Malik and of course Chijin and Shiro.

I am going to try and keep Bakura in character as much as I can, but as the story goes that may change.

Oh, for those who wanted to know what SOLY was about, there is an explanation in my profile!!

Anyway, for now the basic plot (what plot?): It has been a year since Someone Like You and now Bakura and the other Yami's are returning from their sleep. 

Now, even though the God cards and items have been returned to Shadi, since they are now being given back to their owners again, Bakura is intent on stealing them for power. (Got to love that power hungry Yami!!) So for Tea (and the rest) this is obviously bad news as her husband turns into a demented psycho, not to mention what is on store for Shiro and Chijin and Malik, I mean the guy finally found happiness. Unwittingly the Yami's release an unknown curse which threatens their loved one!! Amongst all this drama Tea has to some how accept Bakura, not to mention the truth about her children's connection to Bakura.

Anyway enough of my rambling on here is the Sequel to Someone like you 

Disclaimer: Chi: Yay thought you could get rid of us hey? Anyway Kaz doesn't own YuGiOh, just the plot and Princess of Darkness and Me owns Vipera.

Italic are the spoken word in the dream.

**Forever With You**

Prologue

Darkness…..it was all around him, all he could see. Squinting his eyes and slicking back his white mane, he tried to focus on anything that could give him an idea of where he was.

As he walked along the nothing, he tried to make out anything, when all of a sudden he heard voices…. 

"_Stop him!! Thief!! He must be caught."_

Ryou's eyes widen to the size of saucers as he saw a figure run towards him, 'Is that me?' he wondered, but then shook his head, this person had short white hair and his clothing was very different not too mention he could make out a scar on his cheek as well. The figure continued to run towards Ryou only to fall down at his feet, 

"_Help me Ryou!"_

"Huh?" replied Ryou, still very confused as to where he was.

_"Save my soul… help me…. Ryou"_

"Ryou?" the voice began to fade away and also changed in tone.

_"Thief your soul is mine! You cannot be freed!" _was the last thing he heard, before he felt himself being shaken.

"Mmmmm?" he murmured still unsure, everything was a blur, fading away into darkness.

"RYOU!" shouted a worried voice.

"Huh?" slowly and groggily, he opened his honey brown eyes, only to be met with frantic scared, yet comforting cerulean ones.

"Are you okay Ryou?" asked Tea still very worried, "you were mumbling in your sleep."

"It's okay Tea, I just had a nightmare," he replied comforting her.

"The same one you have been having for the past year now?" she asked still looking into his weary eyes, concern glistening in her own. 

"Yeah," he admitted, but before she could say anything, he grabbed her and said, "it's okay, lets go back to sleep."

Mumbling in agreement, she lay back down her head resting on his chest. However try as she might and despite what Ryou may say, she was worried, very worried. He had been having these dreams, every since he had proposed to her. 

Smiling at the happy memory that seemed so long ago, she looked at her engagement ring that lay beneath her wedding ring. 

It had been about 6 months since they were married; the wedding was small and just consisted of family and friends. Ryou had looked so handsome in his black tux, although there was a concern, that at one point he looked ready to faint, it was due to nerves and the fact that Malik… the best man, had pretended he had forgotten the rings. Mandy, her old boss was the maid of honour and Chijin was the flower girl. Shiro, who had improved slightly in his condition, could walk again but had a signature limp in his walk, was an usher. The others girls were all bridesmaids. 'I had five bridesmaids,' she laughed in her mind. 

Her dress had been a simple, straight one, with a short veil covering her eyes. The entire day had gone with out any mishaps well, except for Joey eating too much cake and the boys getting a tad too drunk.

But still the day had been perfect and now she was finally Mrs Tea Bakura.

 A lot had happen since she had come back from England. First of all was the significant change in her and Ryou. They were truly happy together and nothing could break them apart 'At least I hope nothing does,' Tea thought.

 She had calmed down a lot now, and wasn't so anxious or worried about what the future might bring. Her looks were pretty much the same long brown hair, straight as a poker reaching down toward her mid back, eyes still full of emotions, a heart that wasn't quite as pure as when she was a child, but only harden due to what life gave her.

Ryou too had changed. Gone was the sweet, innocent, naive boy and their in his place stood a man. The whole Shiro accident saga had changed him, toughed him up more. He was more mature, more level-headed, more stronger, more….. _handsome._ Tea giggled at that thought. Her babies too had changed a lot too, not that you could call them babies now. 

Chijin still had the princess attitude, but was very loving… she's turned out to be a complete daddies girl, as Malik found out when he broke her Barbie doll, for his action Ryou gave him a nice black eye. Yes Ryou had grown a lot stronger. Unlike her attitude, her looks had changed a great deal, much to her disappointment; her hair had streaks of white in them and had grown more spikier. 

Shiro had changed a lot too, he was very quiet and didn't talk as much after the accident. He preferred to be by himself, even at school. His hair was still in the same style as Ryou's, but now his bangs were brown and his facial features were more on Tea's.  
  


The gang too had changed, Shadi and Isis had decided to go back to Egypt and live there. Seto and Serenity were currently in America, promoting Kaiba Corp. Also much to Joey's displeasure they were engaged and very happy together.  Mai and Joey were still going strong, although she did warn him that she was an independent woman, so he better not get any stupid ideas like trying to tie her down. 'Yeah right,' thought Tea, "we all know she would love nothing better, than for Joey to pop the question."

Miho, her best friend was now the _lucky_ girl of having Tristan and Duke's attention. Since Serenity was taken, she now had the privilege. 

Yugi, well Yugi was still sweet Yugi. He had finally learnt to let go of his feeling for her, but he still looked and acted the same.

Surprisingly Malik and Vipera were still together, a relationship that had been formed unexpectedly, and was still going strong. 'Who would have thought that they would still be together?' thought Tea, but before she could peruse this thought even more, she was interrupted by the telephone.

She saw Ryou reach for the phone, and was wondering who it could be when she heard. 

"What? Are you sure? Fine I will be there."

Looking up at her husband she asked "Ryou, what's going on?"

Ryou turned to face her and replied, "That was Yugi, apparently Shadi has been in touch with him. He didn't give me too many details, but he said that he needs Yugi, Malik and me to go to Egypt."

 "He didn't say why?"

"No," replied Ryou and he hugged his wife, but couldn't help think, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

TBC

Well that's it for the prologue. Now before you all say Bakura was totally OOC, yes I know he was, but this will be explained as the story goes on. Anyway I know this was boring but I needed to get all this out of the way. Next chapter we see the return of the lovable Yami's.

So please R&R or email me!!

Cyaz

Kazxx 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow you guys, thank you all SO much for reviewing that really does mean a lot to me.

Anyway:

**Warning:** This fic is going to be slightly dark, yes Bakura is a bad guy at first, there is all so mentions of bullying and child abuse ::not descriptive but its there::

So you still want to read, well before you do I have a site Ryou/Anzu go check it out at:

w w w.geocities.com /ryouxtea/  (just remove the spaces)

If it doesn't work then click on the profile. Also you Baku/Anzu fans check out Dark Chameleon's shrine to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, I do own Shiro, Chijin and Ashitara and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Forever With You**

Chapter 2

Tea sighed as made dinner for the twins, they would be home from school soon and demanding something to eat. Ryou had been gone for two days now and it was driving her mad, she was really missing him and she couldn't shake of this feeling that something was going to happen, something bad.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when the phone rang, slightly startled she picked it saying hello.

"Tea?" the voice said at the other end causing Tea to smile.

"Ryou? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. Are you okay and the twins? Is everything okay with them?"

"Yeah they are fine; we are missing you like crazy."

Ryou sighed on the other end and said, "Yeah I am too, I hate this I want to come home."

"Well what is going on there? Why has Shadi called you?"

"Well," he began slightly weary, "how about I tell you that when I get home?"

"Um okay I guess." She replied, getting worried at hearing the uncertainty in his voice, but before she could comment on it, Ryou added, "Soo what are you doing? What are you wearing?"

"What am I wearing?" she replied coyly, "Well I happen to be wearing a dress; you know the blue one with the white flowers on it."

She smiled as she heard Ryou say, "You're wearing that dress?"

Moving her hair out of her way she said, "Well if you mean the one that I never get to wear because for some reason whenever I do, it turns you on too much, then yes I am."

"Nooo fair," he whined, "You can't wear that when I am not here." However, before he could say anything else, Tea heard someone shout something on the other end of the phone.

"Ryou?" she asked, "What's going on?"

"Ah that was Malik sorry Tay I got to go"

Smiling at his nickname for her, she told him, "Its okay, but wait Ryou when are you coming home?"

 However, the phone went dead and Tea could hear the dial tone, 'Great,' she thought; 'Now I miss him even more.'

"Oh the food, I hope it's not burnt." And with that rushed into the kitchen to sort out the dinner.

Meanwhile just coming out from the school was a white haired boy with brown bangs and brown eyes, next to him was a girl with her brown and white hair up in a pretty bow. Looking around both of them sighed as the girl said, "Shi I don't see uncle Duke anywhere? Mama did say he was coming to get us right?"

"Yah," replied Shiro, "Mama said that she had told uncle Duke to get us, but I don't see him anywhere Chi."

"Me neither, so what do you want to do? I am hungry I don't want to wait anymore."

"Well I guess we should go home, we both know the way."

Nodding Shiro grabbed his sister Chijin's hand and both left the school gate, just as they turned the corner a black haired man ran into the school cursing himself, "Crap I am late, but that girl was too cute, right now where are they?" Looking around Duke searched in vain for the twins, when he couldn't find them, he thought, 'Tea is going to kill.' 

Chijin huffed as they turned down another street, "Shi," she whined, "Talk to me I am so bored."

Rolling his eyes at his sister's antics, he grimaced slightly and said, "What you wanna talk about?"

"I miss daddy," she replied, "I want him to come home, don't you Shi?" When her brother didn't answer her, she continued with, "You know Shi, you should try and make friends with people, and no one will say anything about the limp."

Shi stopped and turned to face his sister and said, "Well why don't _you_ go and make friends, instead of staying with my all the time?"

"Because," she grinned, "Who will protect my big brova if I am not there?"

Shaking his head they both continued, when a voice cockily said, "Well well if it isn't the peg leg." Turing around the twins saw who had spoken to them.

"Yukio," whispered Shiro with a sense of dread, Yukio was the school bully who had it in for Shiro due to the fact that he stood out with his white hair and the fact that since the accident he couldn't walk properly, well that added fuel to the fire.

"You no say that about my brova, you leave him alone you big meanie." Chijin shouted she hated Yukio, he was the reason why her brother was so alone and untrusting to people, everyone but her and his mother, even to this day he still didn't trust Ryou.

Laughing at them, he and his groupies advanced forward causing Shiro to grab his sister's hand and step back. Smirking Yukio walked up to them, Shiro narrowed his eyes at the boy, while Chijin stepped in front. True she may not be strong but she was no way going to let this fool hurt her brother.

 Stopping just before Chijin, he looked down slightly and said, "I don't like you or your brother."

"Yah well I don't like you either so stay away FROM US," the last part was shouted as Chijin stomped down hard on his foot, causing the boy to howl in pain while she ran to her brother.

"Chi you shouldn't have done that," whispered Shiro as Yukio friend's tended to him.

"Well I wasn't going to let him hurt you; if you won't tell mama then this is all I can do."

The both looked up and saw that the bully had recovered and was walking up to them, eyes hard and ready to fight.

Chijin began to whimper slightly as she fell back on her brother, while Shiro closed his eyes and began to chant, "I don't want to be here, just make him go away," While he chanted this he didn't notice a black aura surround him, making him almost hard to see, clutching Chijin on both arms, he kept up his chant leaning against the wall, when both felt a tremendous energy sucking them in as the world went blank.

On board an aircraft, Ryou was suddenly jolted awake as the ring began to glow, 'What the?' he thought. Sighing, he glanced down at the Millennium ring; boy was he going to have a hard time explaining this to Tea.

Closing his eyes, he thought back to yesterday when Shadi revealed to them why they had been called here.

_Ryou sighed as he wiped the sweat from of his face, 'It is really hot here in the middle of the desert,' he thought, looking over at Yugi he saw that he was fairing no better, Malik who had lived here was laughing at the two._

_Shaking his head, they moved over to wear Shadi was sat in the jeep, getting in Yugi asked, "So Shadi why are we here?"_

_"You will see Yugi, you will see."_

_Eventually they had arrived at some sort of archaeological dig. Seeing that Shadi was motioning for them to get out, they all jumped out of the vehicle and proceeded to the entrance, when a small black haired  girl ran out and latched on to Malik._

_"Hey Ashi," Malik said fondly as he hugged his niece, "How have you been?"_

_"Uncle me missed you so much, sniff you no come see me anymore me miss you."_

_"Well he is here now, right?"_

_Everyone turned to face the new voice and smiled._

_"__Isis__," Yugi said as they all walked over to the women._

_"Hello Yugi, Ryou, how have you all been?"_

_"Just fine thank you," Ryou replied, "We all have been."_

_"That's great to here, and you mister," she said while pointing to Malik, causing Malik to take on a cute confused look and mouth me? "Yes you, you're in big trouble, why the heck haven't you rung me in over a month's time?"_

_Malik chuckled nervously as held on tightly to Ashitara and said, "Err I been busy."_

_Seeing the murderous look on Isis face, Shadi to avoid a scene began to reason with his wife, "Come now Isis leave your brother alone, lets show them the reason why we have brought them here."_

_Giving her husband an annoyed look, she turned and walked into the tomb while Malik looked up and mouthed, "Thank you Ra."_

_Walking into the depths of the tomb, the group stopped outside a door, pushing the door back Shadi walked in while the others followed. As soon as they stepped in the trio from __Japan__ gasped in surprise and opened their eyes wide._

_"The millennium items," Yugi stated in complete wonderment._

_"Yes," replied Shadi, "I was working in one of the areas when I felt a tremendous energy, so coming down here I saw the items glowing, I think they wish to return to you, perhaps they have sensed something, I do not know if it is the items or the spirits within that are calling but they have, Yugi I have a feeling that a terrible evil is going to awake."_

_"You mean I am going to see Yami again?" Yugi asked in happiness._

_Smiling they stepped up to the items, when __Isis__ turned and saw that her brother did not,_

_"Malik?"_

_"What? The item is not mine is it? Besides the evil inside has gone, Yami sent the evil me to the Shadow realm so there is no point in me having the Millennium rod."_

_Shadi hearing this shrugged and said, "I did only see the ring and puzzle glow I think."_

_Taking the puzzle out of it's holder he handed it to Yugi, who slipped it on and was in cased in a white light._

_Knowing that he was bonding with Yami, Shadi handed the ring to Ryou, who took it hesitantly, before slipping it on._

_A white light surrounded him as he saw images swirl past him like in his dream, he also heard a sinister laugh but before he could think about that anymore he found that the images stop and in there place was another him, more correct it was the spirit of the ring._

_"Hello Ryou," Bakura smirked._

_'I guess Bakura is back," thought Ryou._

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he was jerked out of his thoughts, looking up he heard Malik say to him, "Get your seatbelt on, we are landing soon."

'I am home Tea,' he thought as he buckled himself in.

Opening his eyes slowly Shiro groaned slightly before looking at his surroundings, feeling Chijin wake up beside him, he stared in shock.

"Shiro what happened? Where are we?"

"We are behind the ice cream shop."

"But Shi that was on the other side of the wall, how did we get here?"

"I dunno Chi, it's like we passed through the wall and travelled here."

"Shi I am scared."

"Yeah me too."

Huddling up to her brother Chijin was about to cry, when they heard a familiar voice shout, "Shiro, Chijin where are you?"

"Is that uncle Duke?" Chi asked, seeing her brother nod, they both got up and ran to their uncle, much to the relief of Duke, "Hey guys lets not tell your mother about this okay?" Seeing the twins nod, he sighed in relief unaware to him that the twins also agreed not to tell anyone about what had just happened to them right now.

Tea stared at the clock; she was worried the twins should have been home by now, "Where are they?" she whispered, suddenly there was a knock at the door, running to the door, she threw it open and saw, "Yugi?" she asked in surprise, "What are you doing here? Wait if you're here then that means." Looking past Yugi sure enough she saw her husband Ryou, with a laugh of delight she rushed past Yugi and threw herself at Ryou. "I am so happy that you are home. I have missed you so much and Ryou?"  Seeing that he wasn't hugging her back, she stared at him, "Ryou what's going on?" Squinting her eyes in confusion, she stared at Ryou some more when it struck her, his eyes they weren't the soft and gently eyes she was use to seeing, no, they were more harsher and evil… this wasn't her husband this was, "Bakura," she whispered in horror, stepping back in fear until she reached a wall, she covered her mouth with her hands. However, before anyone could say anything a voice was heard, "Mommy we home, sorry we late and mommy? DADDY!!"

Tea watched in horror as Chijin ran up to her father, "Daddy me missed you."

Bakura looked down at the small girl in amusement and slightly confusion, thinking it was a joke he was about to tell her get lost when someone else came into to view. Staring at the two children he narrowed is eyes and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

TBC

Finally thought what to do with this chapter. Anyway yes Shiro phased through the wall, a power Bakura had when he was Zorku or whatever. Anyway I hope you like this chapter; it's going to be a lot tougher for our family now what Baku is back.

R&R

Kazxx


	3. Chapter 3

Oh I am so sorry about the lateness of updates but life and well other things got in the way. Thank you all so much for your reviews and being so patient, I hope you all not given up on me.

**Dedication:** For Tally-chan-chan, (she knows why), Shiro's ultimate fangurl, Suzako-chan (I will do that fic I promise), and to all you readers ^_^

Ohhh hee hee the shameless plugs go visit mine and Tally-chans sites ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YuGiOh, I do own Shiro, Chijin and Ashitara and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Forever With You**

**By Kaz**

Chapter 3

From the last chapter.

_Staring at the two children he narrowed is eyes and asked, "What the hell is going on?"_

Tea felt as if she couldn't breathe, chest moving up and down in a rapid movement, she watched with fearful eyes as Chijin and Shiro walked up to the man they thought was their father.

"No don't," she cried out. Shiro stopped, while daddies Princess Chijin paid no attention, as she flung herself in to the arms of her supposed father.

"Daddy! I am so happy you are home, I missed you so much and…."

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Bakura reached the end point of his patience. Tea watched Bakura move in hands in an attempt to shove Chijin off, opening her mouth to scream and getting her legs moving, she ran to catch her daughter but before she could do her saviour came in a short, yellow haired boy.

Tea watched with confused eyes, as Yugi held Chijin in his arms and stared down the ancient tomb robber.

"How low must you be to hurt an innocent child? You really are pathetic spirit of the ring."

Tea gasped as she realised that Yami was in control at the moment, in fact Yami had been in control before she was just too busy with finding Ryou to notice him. 

"Ahh so I have the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the Pharaoh again?" Bakura spat out, however try as he might to stop it, his vision went from the brown and white haired girl in Yami's arm to the white and brown haired boy standing behind Duke, who had grabbed him stopping him from interfering.

'Why the hell does that kid look like Ryou?' he thought, 'and the one the blasted Pharaoh is holding she called me daddy, why would she call me that?'

Realization began to dawn on him and he had to stop himself from groaning out, 'Of all the women my light had to knock up it had to be _her_.'

Refusing to sound surprised, he simply walked past the Pharaoh, the two stunned males and stopped right in front of the shocked, brunette girl and stared down at her, with hard malicious eyes.

Sneering at her, he snorted as he pushed her to the side and walked into the house. The taken aback girl, let out a deep breath as the door closed with a bang.

Silence filled the air as everyone was still in shock after witnessing the event that just took place.

The moment was broken when Chijin began to cry slightly and ask, "Mama what's going on? What's wrong with daddy?"

Tea looked at her daughter and sighed, what could she tell her? That, that wasn't her father but an ancient spirit trapped in a magical item, oh and he hated everyone and loved blood? Shaking her head, she said, "Um, daddy is..is not feeling very well." As soon as she said that she wanted to slap her herself, 'What kind of stupid excuse was that?" She thought.

Laughing nervously at her children, she turned to Duke and asked him," Um Duke, can you look after Shi and Chi for a while longer? You can leave them with my parents for the night if you can't."

Duke looked at Tea with a bit of fear in his eyes, he heard from Malik about babysitting these two, "Yeah, I guess I can."

Hugging her children, she whispered bye to them and that everything would be fine.

Watching them leave, she felt Yami stare at her from behind, taking in a deep breath; she turned and faced someone she had left a long time ago.

"Hello Yami," she whispered, head bent hands clasped in front of her. She didn't like the way he staring at her, almost accusing like.

"Hello Tea," he replied in that regal, rich voice of his.

For a few minutes there was an uneasy tension between the two and while Tea glanced at her feet, Yami's gaze never faltered, intensely he kept up his stare making Tea shift from foot to foot.

"So how have you bee..." she stared off but before she could say anything, Yami cut her off.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why? Why what?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Am I right to assume those children were yours?" He asked eyes hardening.

"Yes, the twins are mine." She told him.

"Well am I also right in assuming from what the girl said that Ryou is their father?" He carried on.

"Yes," she whispered, voice losing its pitch.

"WHAT ABOUT YUGI?" He roared out.

That just stopped Tea, "Yugi? What about Yugi?"

"Have you any idea how much he cares for you? I love you more than anything in this world." He shouted out, unaware of a certain slip.

Even though Yami's intentions were only for Yugi, it still didn't stop Tea from feeling slightly angry, "Yami I am aware that you are only thinking of Yugi, however we have sorted this along time ago and anyway if there was anything to sort out it would be between me and Yugi. Alright?" She voiced back, not hearing the confession Yami had made.

"Do you love him?" Yami asked, he voice softening slightly.

"I love Ryou with all my heart," she answered, voice steady.

"Can you handle the spirit then?" 

"…..Well I guess that's something we'll have to wait and see."

Yami nodded and turned to leave, watching him walk down the street, she sighed as she walked up to the door, was Yami right could she handle him? "Here goes then," she whispered as she opened the door and entered the house.

Else where in the Ishtar Viper house hold a current Malik was having the life squeezed out of him as his girlfriend refused to let him go.

"I am so happy you are back here, I missed you so much. You big jerk don't ever leave me again," she cried.

"Leave? I was gone like for two days?" Malik answered back, trying to act indifferent but on the whole pleased she was so worried.

"Why did you have to go? Please Malik tell me?"

Malik sighed could her tell her everything, about her father, his dark side, Battle City?

"Well Vi it all started when…"

Tea sighed as she entered her house, looking around she saw that the hallway was empty. Walking into the lounge, she stopped as she saw Bakura standing by the window. 'Was he looking at me and Yami?' She thought.

Walking to the table that separated them both, she stopped as Bakura gave her a smirking glance.

"Can I speak to Ryou?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady and confident.

Bakura snorted and said, "That pathetic weakling is not here."

"Yes he is and I want to speak to him," voice now losing any confidence.

"Who were those brats?" He asked, ignoring her plea.

"Those brats are mine and Ryou's children." She answered back, slightly annoyed at the fact her called Shiro and Chijin brats.

"You mean you and Ryou are?" Bakura snorted.

"Yes me and Ryou are married," she told him, smirking slightly when she saw his eyes very slightly widen in shock.

"How old are they?"

"5 nearly 6"

Bakura frowned, hadn't he have gone nearly 6 years ago?

"Why?"

Bakura shook out of his thoughts and let his host take over, he needed to think.

"Tea?"

Tea's eyes widen in delight as she realised Ryou was back, running and hugging him, she sobbed into his shirt.

"Why? Why is he back Ryou?"

"I don't know. I really don't."

"But what are we going to do

"I really don't know" Ryou confessed, as he stroked his wife's hair and comforted her.

"And so after I got back into control of my body, I realised Yami wasn't to blame and so I forfeited."

 Vipera remained stunned after hearing what Malik had told her. Malik shifted nervously and was about to say something, when Viper snapped out of it and landed a solid punch on Malik's cheek.

 "What the hell was that for?" Malik asked from his position of being flung on the floor.

"That was for forcing Joey and Yugi to battle each other."

"Oh okay," Malik said, while trying to get up, only to receive a punch to his eye.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For taking control over Tea, how could you?"

"Fine I am sorry okay, have we got this out of our system now?" He asked, rubbing his eye, she had one sound punch.

"NO! This is for trying to take over the world." And much to Malik's dismay he received another punch.

'Dear Ra this women,' he thought.

"And finally." 

Malik closed his eyes and expected to get hit again but instead he felt Viper kiss his, pulling back, she smiled and said, "That was for telling me, I know it must have been hard."

Malik smiled as he pulled her into another kiss, he was so happy. He had gotten to see his niece and now was back now without the rod.

'Let's just hope nothing goes wrong,' he wished, as he settled down with Vipera.

But when did wishes ever come true?

TBC

Yeah, I don't like this chapter. I think I'll redo it later but for now R&R please I need to see if this is interesting or not lol.

Kazxx


	4. Chapter 4

Ohh :: dances:: thankies all so much for the reviews!!!

Sorry I have not been updating this fic much, I have been concentrating on Sin more.

Anyway, no no no, this is not a lets bash Yami/Tea couple fic. I love that couple a lot, but I personally think Yami knew Yugi's feelings to Tea and because of that he felt himself drawn to her and eventually fell in love with her. Hmm but unlike Yugi, we all know that Tea had a slightly crush on Yami so he is going to prove to be a situation in the near future…. I never once said Ryou and Tea would end up together, or with anyone else…. There could be a huge twist coming… or maybe not, lol.

Ohh shameless plugging, Ryou/Tea fans go join the fan listing… links on my profile… also I posted the wedding of these two as well… so err if ya wanna, go read.

Disclaimer: Do not own YuGiOh, just own the plot, and my OC's while Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Forever With You**

**Chapter 4**

By Kaz

Isis drew her head in her hands as she saw the amount of work piled on her desk, groaning, she continued to bang her head on the table, hoping as if by some miracle the work load would vanish. Sighing in defeat, she looked around for a distraction, deliberately avoided staring at the corner of her table, where the Millennium Rod lay. 

Shifting some papers, she started to read through them, only to find her attention slipping. Growling lightly to herself as the curiosity overwhelmed her, she rose from her seat, while picking up the Rod. Twirling it in her hands, she mused about how much trouble this item caused, 'It's hard to believe this metal object caused so much trouble. Still at least we can be thankful that the evil within is gone.' Recalling the past event of Battle city, she stared off into the distance, not noticing a small shine from the object she held.

'Still,' she continued to think, 'At least Malik has found peace now, I hope him and Vipera last, she is such a lovely girl and she won't let Malik be all whiny,' Laughing at the thought of her brothers face if he heard her call him whiny, she grinned and turned her attention towards the door, as it opened.

Smiling at the head which popped in the doorway, she said, "Hey there Ashi, where is your father?"

Ashitara smiled and shrugged her shoulders, showing she did not know. Eyes widening at the item in her mothers hand, she flicked her black hair over shoulders and grabbed her mother's arms, pulling them down so she could look better.

"What's dat?" She asked.

Tilting her head at her mother's exhausted look, she grabbed the item, ignoring her mother's cries.

"Ashi NO!" Isis cried a fear of what could happen shooting through her.

"I just wanna see what it is." The mischievous girl said, moving the object away from her mother.

"Ashitara Ishtar, I believe your mother said no." A calm but sure voice stated, making no room for any disagreements.

"Yes father," the girl sighed, before handing the item back to her mother and walking out of the room.

Sighing at the sight of her daughters back, Isis frowned, 'Another problem caused by this stupid thing,' she thought, before she felt two strong arms warp around her waist. Smiling, she snuggled into the warm hold, her thoughts lingering on her daughter. "Were we too hard on her? I didn't mean to shout at her but I was so worried, this item, it harboured such an evil spirit, I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know Isis, we need to be careful, these items still have so much we don't know about. I know the Pharaoh got his name and memory back but still I don't want Ashitara around these items."

"I understand," she whispered, her fingers tracing the ankh he had taken to wear again.

"It shall be fine Isis, you just have to believe."

"I know but… the items were at rest for so long and know they are back, before it was only us we had to think about but now… I just can't let anything harm Ashi."

"You think I would let anyone harm my daughter? I would kill them before they could even think of it, perhaps you should go and stay with Malik, keep her away from these."

"I can't leave right now, we need to find out why the Yami's are back, maybe I should send her on holiday there…. I mean I will go with her but then just for a week or so.."

"Yes, perhaps you should." Shadi replied, before resting his chin on top of her head, both just holding each other for the moment, the unknown causing a fear within.

Behind the closed door, a figured listened in. Hearing the decisions made, they ran through the halls, hastily wiping the tears forming in their eyes.

'I can't believe they don't want me around.' Ashitara sobbed, as she recalled her father's words,  _"Perhaps you should go and stay with Malik, keep her away from these."_

"They just don't want me around, they are always telling me off, tis not fair."

_'It's not fair is it Ashitara'_

Ashitara sprang up from where she was seated, looking around the room, trying to identify the source of the voice.

"Who.. Who's there? Who are you?"

_'Why I am an old friend of your uncles.'_ The voice said.

"Wait, you know my uncle Malik?" She asked, rather confused.

_'Why, yes I do. In fact you could say, I am him…..'_

Malik's eyes shot open as he wakened from a nightmare, breathing harshly, he wobbled to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. 'What was that? I just had such a horrible thought, my evil cannot be back. Yami sent him to the shadow realm, he can't be back, he just can't be.'

Sighing, he walked back to the bed and wrapped his arms around a sleeping Vipera. Stroking her hair lightly, he thought, ' I can't let any thing happen to her, she is the only one who didn't run away from me or fear me.' Leaning down he whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you, I may have made mistakes in my past but I am not going to make anymore, I promise you I won't" Holding her tight, he fell back asleep, not letting her go, almost as if something in his dream world could take her away from him.

"Shiro! Chijin! Wake up! It's time for school." Téa smiled as she heard her children groan and say something along the lines of, "Dun wanna go to school."

"Five minutes is all you got and if not I am going to drag you guys out of there!" Putting the packed lunches on the table, she walked to where Ryou was sitting and drinking his coffee, wrapping her arms around his neck, she sat on his lap and tucked her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Mhh, some thing wrong?" Ryou asked, his hands now resting on her waist.

Shaking her head, she buried her face in his hair, while saying, "I just missed you so much, and well I'm just scared."

"I know Téa, I know, but we should be thankful, he hasn't appeared since that day, and I he hasn't spoken to me in any way."

"I am Ryou, but still we don't know when he could appear, or what he could do to Chi and Shi, I am just so scared for them." 

"You should be," a sinter voice said. Glancing up Téa's eyes widen, as dark, ominous eyes glared down at her, feeling a rise of fear building, she opened and closed her mouth a few times, breath increasing in pace.

However, before anything else was said, a new voice was heard, "Oh mama, dada that is so not what I want to see first thing in the morning."

 Looking towards the door, Téa saw Chijin standing there, dressed, bag in one hand, nervously she got up and walked towards her daughter. Turning to face Ryou again, she saw Bakura give her an evil smile, before retreating to his soul room and letting Ryou take over.

Breathing lightly as Ryou blinked at her a few times, before regaining his composer, he sent a small worried smile to Téa, who in return shot a glance towards Chijin, who was grabbing her lunch.

"And don't think I can't see those lovey dovey eye smiles you are doing either," she cried out as she walked out the room. Téa and Ryou looked at each other, before bursting out into laughter, "I swear she takes after Joey than us two," Téa stated.

"I know what you mean," Ryou chuckled, before grabbing his briefcase and buttoning his blazer. 

Kissing Téa on the cheek and hugging the twins, Ryou closed the door behind him as he left for work. Téa glanced at the closed door for a few minutes, her eyes showing concern, she was worried, no one knew why the items had called to their hosts, no one knew if any dangers were waiting for them, "I guess we have to believe and hope everything will work out," she whispered, eyes now glanced towards the floor.

"I can still see you giving those look, mama." Breaking the unsettling atmosphere, Téa laughed at Chijin's comments and ruffled her hair, earning a scowl from the younger girl.

"Come on Shiro, get your shoes on, we have to go." She told them.

"…Mama, we haven't had breakfast yet," Chijin said, while Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Oh!" She cried, "Right well hurry, or you'll be late."

"That was the idea," Shiro mumbled under his breath, as he walked towards the kitchen.

Téa waved to her children as she dropped them off at the school gate, sighing she turned around and made her way home. "Oh that was such a close call this morning, I don't know what to do, Ryou has no control over the spirit in the ring, and all I can do is worry, I am so useless." She whispered, her thoughts recalling the morning events, she was jerked out her thoughts however, as she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking up, she came face to face with mauve eyes. Stuttering a bit, she whispered, "Yami?"

"Hello Téa, may we talk?"

Nodding, they walked over to a bench, both feeling rather uncomfortable, not knowing what to say.

"Yami."

"Téa" They both began at the same time, smiling Téa motioned Yami to carry on, "I-I would like to apologise for my behaviour that day. I acted very childishly and not to mention I was very selfish. I mean, I never even asked you what happened or anything, so I would just like to say I am sorry. I can understand if you are mad at me."

Téa smiled as she heard the regal Pharaoh apologise, resting her hand on his shoulder, she smiled as her turned to face her. "I won't deny it Yami, I was hurt when I heard you say those things to me and accuse me of hurting Yugi. You know I care for Yugi deeply and I have always thought of you as my friend. However, I can understand why you acted that way; you were just thinking about Yugi, you always have done. It's just, many things changed when you left, including me. I am not the same person I was back then, I have changed and a lot of the situations have changed."

"I understand, I just wish I knew what had changed." Yami confessed, closing his eyes at the feel of her touch on his shoulder.

"Well I'll tell you what, let me buy you a coffee and I can tell you all about it."

Seeing Yami nod, Téa grabbed his arm and they both walked to the coffee shop across the road not noticing a presence stare at them from a hiding place.

"So the Pharaoh wants to know everything that has happened it seems, perhaps I should listen in, my stupid host won't reveal anything to me."

As if agreeing with his thoughts, Bakura nodded and followed the chattering pair, a strange feeling rising in him, as he saw Yami place a hand on Téa's, growling, he concluded, "No one touches what his mine, be it something I don't want. But no matter what, the Pharaoh will not take anything from me again, not again."

TBC

Phew, I liked this chappie lol, I am happy I could bring Ashitara in it more, who can guess who was talking to her… -_- no she doesn't have a Yami, lol. Anyway, R&R if you can.

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Heh heh heh, wow it has been a long time ne? Is anyone still reading this? Well I have to say that I had lost interest in YGO and it's fandom (never Anzu or Ryou though, lol) and I had abandon all fics _but_ I read this fantastic Yami no Bakura x Anzu lemon (got to love those lemons) and I fell in love with Ryou x Anzu all over again. cough Notice how the lemon was Bakura x Anzu and my love for Ryou x Anzu was reborn.

Just a small recap:

Ryou x Anzu did the dirrty lol when they were 15, Anzu got pregnant and ran away. She gave birth to twins, 5 years later Ryou found them and after a whole soap drama, they got back together - **Someone Like You**

Once back in Japan they got married - **Someone like you the wedding.**

Then Shadi called Ryou, Yugi and Malik one day and returned the items, thus bringing back the Yami's, also it seems an evil spirit was released when the items were given back. Now it's time for soap opera drama part two - **Forever With You**

Oh! Shiro and Chijin - Ryou and Anzu's kids

Ashitara - Shadi and Isis kids

Expect a few more along the way of various couples…Yay more kawaii kids… Btw, there is only one more adult OC coming into this and that's it. I promise none of them are Mary Sue's, Millennium Item bearers or the new Queen of Games…oh and none of them have Yami's… they are just _normal_ though slightly weird, lol.

Oh and, never did I once say Ryou x Anzu would be the end couple cough something may just happen for your reading err delight? Torture?

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I own the plot, Shiro and Chijin and Ashitara and Kassie-chan owns Vipera (Viper).

**Forever With You**

Chapter 5

By Kaz

Deep inside her room Ashitara wept as images swept through her mind, she did not want to see them but they just would not go away. Each one showed her a more gruesome vision than the next.

"Ahh," she cried as another image of her father scolding her and her mother telling her off flashed. "M-make it stop," she wept, while grabbing the side of her head in her hands. The pulling of her hair did nothing to clear the images but the pain momentarily distracted her.

"Please," she sniffed, "Me, I don't want to see anymore."

"Oh there _there _Ashitara," a blond haired man said, with mock concern. "Its okay, these images are from your past."

"My… my past?" she inquired.

"Why yes. Have you forgotten when your father sent you to your room with no dinner when you didn't memorise your maths? Also when your mother wouldn't let you go outside and play because she wanted you to work…"

"They did?"

"Oh yes they did. However, you are smarter than that, right Ashitara? Aren't you? They thought you would have forgotten but we both know the truth."

"They really did that to me?" She whispered, visualizing a 'recap' of her sitting by a window. Her work was laid out in front of her, while she looked out of the window miserably as the other children played in the sand.

The spirit smirked as he drew the trebling girl into his arms, and patted her in a so what thought comforting way. "Your parents need to suffer the same pain they caused you," he whispered with maliciousness as his eyes darkened and took on a hatred look. "Every time you cried they will cry ten times more, we'll hurt all the ones they love right? All their friends… we will crush them all… they need to feel the same pain as us… right?"

"..Yes, they need to feel pain."

The spirit could no longer contain his delight as the smile across his face grew larger and more dangerous, he would make them all pay…

X---X

"Wow, so you lived in England for all that time raising two children?"

Téa smiled as she nodded her head, her eyes full of pride as she regarded her children.

"Yep, it was hard I am not going to deny that, but I was lucky, I had Mandy."

"That was your boss right?" Yami asked.

"Yep! She helped me so much, she was there with me when I gave birth and she is also their Godmother."

"What's a Godmother?"

"Ohh," Téa chuckled, "We don't actually have anything like that in Japan, but it's common to have one over there, and it was in her religion to have one. Technically she really isn't one but I told her that she was their guardian and well the rest is history."

"They are very lucky to have a mother like you." Yami stated, ignoring the heated feeling deep inside of him.

"No Yami I am the lucky one. I have two perfect angels, just two complete perfect angels." Téa said, while closing her eyes, picturing the smiling Chijin and scowling Shiro.

"And so, Ryou didn't come into their lives until they were what? Four?" Yami asked darkly.

Breaking out of her dreamy state, she nodded and replied while fingering her coffee mug, "Yes, though that was my fault, I was the one who ran away."

"He still could have searched for you."

Téa scowled slightly, before answering, "No, I left with no goodbye nor did I give him any indication of what had happened to me. It was nothing but my own fault for being alone those years."

"But still," Yami pursued, drawing his head closer to hers, so that it hovered above her. "Had you have been mine, I would never of let you go." He whispered the last part into her ear, before drawing back.

Téa's eyes darkened for a moment before she said, "Well I am not yours, so there is no reason for you to be concerned with what happened."

Before Yami could say anything else, a pair of hands rested lightly on Tea's shoulders, though the grip was visible to both.

"Ryou," Téa stated happily, as he sat down in a chair next to her, "I didn't know you were in this part of town."

"Ah, I was just finishing some left over work here and I saw you both. Hello Yami," the last part was said rather menacingly almost as if it was Bakura in control.

"Hello_ Ryou_," the spirit replied in the same voice. Sweat dropping, Téa stood up before announcing that she and Ryou had better go back home to release Malik and Vipera from watching Shiro and Chijin.

"Sure Téa you go on ahead, I just need to say something to Yami." Smiling at Téa puzzled look, he waited until she was out of earshot before whipping around and narrowing his eyes at the person in front of her.

"Got a problem tomb robber?"

"Stay the hell away from Téa!"

Ignoring the Pharaoh baffled looked, he continued with, "I mean it Yami stay the hell away from my women." He turned to leave but instead turned once again to face Yami and said, "Oh and this isn't Bakura…. This is one hundred percent Ryou."

Both spirits had the same bewildered look on their face, one who was looking at the back of retreating white haired figure and the other who was located in his soul room.

'Did… Ryou… _RYOU _just threaten me?' Yami thought before saying out aloud, "What the hell happened in those five years?"

X---X

Vipera threw her hands up in the air in complete frustration, Ryou and Téa's house was a mess and no, it wasn't the lovely children who had made it, it was the other _lovely_ child. "Malik!" She screamed, will you get off your lazy ass and clear some of the mess you made!"

"Aw but Vi," he chuckled, in his oh so innocent voice, "I have you to do that for me."

Laughing at Viper's stricken face, he turned to watch the television again before hell it's self erupted.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BLONDE BARBIE!" She screamed in an inhumane volume, "WHY I OUTA, oh hi Ryou, Téa," she paused before continuing her rant, "I OUTA KICK YOU ASS FROM HERE TO… TO TIMBUKTU!"

A both Ryou and Malik laughed and one… Malik said something like, "As if you could beat me at anything." And laughed as Téa face went into shock as Ryou agreed with him.

"What the hell did you just say?" Both girls screamed. "I can beat you at anything Ishtar Malik!" Vipera confidently said, slightly feeling nervous at the smirking faces of Malik _and Ryou_.

"Oh _really_?" he purred, "Fine I challenge you to a duel."

"You are so ON!" Cried Viper, ignoring Téa random NO's, as she shook her head and arms from side to side, waving NOOO.

"Fine then, Ryou make it a double one?"

"Sure Malik, but what do we get if we win?"

"Hmm the girls have to listen and do whatever we say with no complaining."

"WHAT!" Screeched Téa, while Ryou nodded, smiling slightly evilly.

"YOUR ON!" Cried the other female as Malik and Ryou turned to retrieve their cards. Turning to Téa, she exclaimed, "Come on Téa, we will crush these two..."

"….. Vipera…."

"Yes?"

"Do you even know how to play Duel Monsters?"

"Duel Monsters? What's that?"

Téa laughed nervously before nearly dieing on the spot. "Oh come on Gardner," Viper said, using Téa old name, "We will so win this…"

X---X

"Téa we are LOSING!" Cried Vipera as yet another one of her monsters was destroyed and sent to the grave yard.

"Well of course we are! I hardly know how to duel properly, you accepted a challenge from Malik who rules at this game, and Ryou's not that bad either…. OF COURSE WE ARE GOING TO LOSE." Téa said, her calm friendly nature long departed.

"Well what are we going to do? I can't lose! That's it! We have to fight dirty!"

"Huh?" cried Téa as she turned to Viper and opened her mouth in shock.

Malik was laughing this was such an easy duel but unlike the others, it was one of the best he ever had. 'Now all I have to do is destroy her last monster with my Revival Jam and it's all… the hell?'

Malik openly drooled at the sight before him, Viper was giving him her come to bed eyes, while chewing on the ends of her cards. 'Those eyes...' he thought, unknowingly falling in to her trap, ' That smile…. Those _legs_.' Yes, Malik was gone.

Ryou on the other hand, gawked at Viper before turning to face Téa and soon joined Malik in LaLa land.

"T-Téa," he stuttered out, knowing that he was already lost at the first glance of her mischievous eyes and tempting smile, plus all those dancing lessons she had curved her body so right and the way she _innocently_ swayed her body… Oh yeah, he could stare at this all night.

Viper chuckled, as she twirled her hair once more, though deep inside acting like some brainless bimbo sickened her, there were certain things one must do to prove themselves right. 'Oh, I am so good,' she thought, 'Now all I have to do is somehow get a really strong monster and hope Malik misses his turn… hard but not impossible." She glanced at Malik and laughed, men were so easy to tease, and she had so won this.

"Hey Daddy! Uncle Alik.. what are you guys doing?" asked a small childish voice..

'Oh crap,' thought both girls.

"And I attack your face down card with my Revival Jam!"

Téa closed her eyes, as Viper resisted the urge to bang her head on the wall, they had so lost.

Inside his soul room, Bakura scowled as he saw what was happening from Ryou's eyes, "Stupid females," he mumbled, "Making a mockery of a dangerous game." He growled again as a flash of Téa smiling and running a hand down her sides came. "Grrr," he grumbled, "Stupid host and his pathetic feelings, trust me to get some hormone driven fool." And kept on ranting, not once admitting that perhaps the feeling weren't only Ryou's.

TBC

Heee okay so this chapter was still about them adjusting, next chapter I am going to make some more action happen… I am so sorry but the whole duel scene made me laugh I just added it in to keep the balance of light and dark.. poor Ashi…

As I said before, the spirits are still dealing with their hosts feelings, which is why Yami is very much attracted to Téa like Yugi was and Bakura laughs ahh just wait and see

Anyway, guys, I know I keep plugging this but if you are a **fan of Anzu** then join her **(official) fanlisting**: anzu . order-of-justice . org/ (take out the spaces) I just don't want her hate listing to get more members than her fans… Anzu rules! Okay if anyone is still reading this fic then R&R, please?

Lol, Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: Hey guys, I have a feeling that my account **** might have been hacked into, therefore, if you received a strange email from me or something it wasn't me and I am really very sorry if you did. In addition, if you sent me an email then I may not have received it. If you did get an email from me or send me one, could you let me know about it? In addition, if you want to talk to me on msn now you can add me under **

Hey, guys thank you all so much for the review. Whoot people are still reading this ficcie. Anyway, I am going to speed up in this chapter, not miss anything but get it moving. In addition, Bakura does not love Anzu, well he might but his feelings are acting on Ryou's just like Yami's are on Yugi. So basically they are feeling what their hosts are feeling and considering how much they both love her (Yes Yugi still does) that's a lot of love.

Pairings: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Ygo, I own the plot, the OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera

**Forever With You**

Chapter 9

By Kaz

The darkness, it was back. Seeping out from everywhere and capturing him in an endless cage of despair. No matter how much he tried to escape from it, it pulled him back, imprisoning him, refusing him to let him break to the surface. He could feel the weight drowning him, suffocating him, not allowing him to breathe. He had to escape, he had to flee or he would be sent back there, to the place from which he had escaped, the place where he refused to go back too... he would never go back there... never ... no... it was time for him to wake....

"Daddy please wake up!" Cried a scared Chijin, as she shook her father in vain, trying to wake him up. Her mother and brother had gone to one of Shiro's physiotherapy sessions, thus leaving the petite girl with her father. She had been upstairs doing some of her work, when she felt hungry and therefore, came down to ask her father to make something for her. However, she had found him asleep on the couch, eyes narrowed, while mumbling something in his sleep. At first, she had tried calling to him but seeing that had no effect, she tried to wake him up by shaking him.

"Daddy please," she cried again, now sitting on top of his chest, trying to reach his face, "Wake up."

Slowly, she saw her father open his eyes, and she felt her heart calm down. However, before she could say anything, she had barley blinked, when she felt herself thrown into the air and collide with the corner of the table. The entire world seemed to stands still, as the white haired man jumped up from the couch and fix his eyes on the fallen heap on the floor, while the girl, lay unmoving on the wooden floor.

Inside the doctor's office, Téa shuddered as she felt a cold shiver run down her spine, she did not quite know what had caused it but in the pit of her stomach she knew something was wrong with Chijin. Call it mothers intuition or something but her baby girl was in trouble.

'But I don't think I need to worry,' she thought, 'After all she is with Ryou... but still perhaps I should ring them, after all, my instinct has never been wrong before.'

Motioning to the physiotherapist that she was just stepping out for a minute, she glanced over at Shiro, who was riding an exercise bike, before retrieving her phone and calling home.

Bakura calmed his breath as the events of what just happened replayed in his mind. Stepping forward, he made sure the mind link to his host was shut, before kneeling down by the fallen girl. "Chijin?" he asked, not quite knowing why he was bothered, but something new had crept up his spine when he saw her lying there. When he had thrown her off and heard her collide, something lay in the pit of his stomach, something which he had never felt before... fear.

"Chijin?" He asked again. He had no idea what was wrong with him, before when he was out, he couldn't careless for adults or children but this time it was different. For some reason his past life, before he had become a thief flashed in his mind, when he had his sisters and mother around him, when he had family around him, it was almost as if he had family again.

"Impossible," he grunted, "These brats are not mine and I hold no ties to them, not them, nor the woman. All of them are just obstacles in my way; as soon as I can I will dispose of them all." Though the saying was true, he would think of something like that, an almost sarcastic voice rang through his ears.

"_Oh really spirit of the ring? You hold nothing for them?"_

Bakura's head shot up as he tried to register the voice, "Who are you and how dare you try and enter my mind."

"_Why my dear friend I am hurt, you have forgotten me already? No matter, I will be back and I will take all that you hold dear. Heed my words, I shall be back."_

As quick as the voice came, it left just as fast, leaving the thief confused, "That voice, it sounded familiar but I cannot place it. No matter, they are nothing more than fools if they think I hold anything precious to me."

A small groan shook him out of his thoughts, looking down he saw the small brunette was coming around.

"Mama? Daddy? Shi?"

He watched her as she mumbled out her family's name, while opening her eyes. As she glanced around the room, her eyes met Bakura's and he saw something darken within her eyes.

Téa groaned as the call refused to go through. 'Stupid thing! How can there be no signal!' she cried mentally. 'I don't know why but I have this feeling inside of me, this fear, I have to make sure they are okay.' Walking outside the building, she tried again, sighing in relief as the ringing tone sounded.

"Chijin?" Bakura asked again in the best Ryou sounding tone he could muster.

"Y-your not my daddy are you?" The girl whispered, still sitting on the floor, her hands resting over her cut forehead.

"Why _whatever do you mean_?" Bakura chuckled, enjoying her confused expression.

"Y-You're not my daddy, stay-stay away from me! I am going to tell Mama about this!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, the last thing he needed was the woman meddling in his affairs and telling the Pharaoh about this.

He glanced at her again once he heard her whimper and cry. 'Great, she takes after the pathetic female.'

"Stupid brat, stop crying."

"I want my mama," she sobbed, refusing to listen to him. Instead, she cried even harder, making the spirit become even more annoyed.

"Shut you stupid brat!" He roared, while pulling her up by her hair, getting ready to slam her down again when he found himself paralysed. Her eyes, the sincerity, the trust... the _innocence_ those eyes held, stopped him. He could not bring himself to hurt this delicate flower in front oh him. Growling at himself, for the fact that he could not do anything, he felt something wrap around his waist and press into his stomach. Looking down, he faltered when he saw the child hugging him, sitting in his lap. He had a strange feeling, almost as if he wanted to hug and protect her, no, as if he _would_ ever think like that.

He glanced down at the small, fragile girl in his arms; she had a hypnotic aura, anyone who encountered her just wanted to protect her, keep her hidden from the realities of life. He could feel his eyes soften and it was killing him, he did not have the time for this, play happy families with the woman and her brats, he had a destiny, a mission, he had to get out, he needed to get out... just like the dream he had. Something must have been released when Yugi and Ryou received their items again, perhaps it was a curse that the Pharaoh had not known about, but something had gone wrong, dreadfully wrong...

He felt the girl shift, focusing his vision on her, he realised she had the same eyes as the woman, cerulean blue, large... one could lose themselves within them, she was going to be a beauty when she grew up... not that he would let any man have her, he would castrate them before that... He cursed mentally once more, she had done it again, somehow she had weakened him 'Damn it what is wrong with me?' he thought, angry with himself more than her.

"Daddy?"

"Why?"

"Huh? Why what?"

"I hurt you and you are still here, why? Why have you not run? Why do you not hate me?"

"I could never hate you daddy. I don't know what is going on... but you are my daddy no matter what... it doesn't matter what you do because I love you."

As soon as she had said those words, a warm feeling encounter him, he had only felt this feeling once before, in his past life with his family, it was faint but he could just remember what it felt like. A bond.

He tightened his grip around her, she was breaking him down, and she had something, which the others did not. Unlike the others, she was pure innocence, just like Ryou had been, when he had first met him... just like the woman.

The phone shook him out of thoughts, he saw from the corner of his eye that the girl was trying to reach the phone from her current position but her reach just fell short. Sighing, he grabbed the phone, glad that he could remember how to use it.

"Hello?"

"Ryou?"

It was the woman.

"Téa?" The spirit asked, trying to sound like his host.

"Mama?" He heard the girl also ask.

"Yeah it's me, listen are you and Chijin okay? I just had a feeling something had happened and with everything that has been going on, I guess I am just more jumpy. She is not hurt, is she? She's okay right _Ryou_?"

It was almost as if she knew it was him, and was pleading with him not to hurt her.

"She is fine. Here talk to her." He pushed the phone into the girls hand and turned his head away.

"Mama?"

"Chijin, Chi hunny you are okay right? Nothings happened right. Daddy hasn't been... been acting weird has he?"

"No Mama, I am fine," she answered, her hand resting on her cut forehead, "And daddy has been fine too... okay then I will see you when you get back. Bye bye."

She placed the phone on the floor, while looking up at Bakura and smiling.

Bakura, rolled his eyes, before dragging her up with him, leading her toward the bathroom, he needed to clean her cut... Yes, this girl was definitely going to get in the way of his mission... but for some strange reason he found himself not really caring about that.

--X—

"Vipera come on! Where is my food? I am hungry!"

Within the kitchen, Viper growled, while muttering something about stupid blonde boys and bets. Ever since that stupid bet she lost yesterday day, Malik had been making her life hell... it seems he when he makes a bet he really makes sure the loser acts it out.

"Its coming Oh Master of the house." 'Damn him and his childish ways,' she mused, although deep down inside she was glad he was happy. He had told her about his childhood and how he never really had one and was therefore, making up for it now. She was happy, he deserved it, everyone deserved a childhood no matter what, besides his antics amused her to the end... it was one of the reasons why she loved him... now if he would only become a man and ask her to marry him... Then again, miracles never really happen do they?

"Here, you immature child it's..." Vipera froze in her tracks, Malik, he had changed, his hair, his build, his aura... it was so cold in here... the entire place felt as if it was shrouded in darkness... also, on his forehead... 'What is that?' She thought.

"Viper?"

She blinked and to her amazement, everything was normal. 'What the hell? Was I imagining things? Should I mention something?' She looked at Malik who was now devouring the food and smiled 'Nah it was nothing besides I don't want to worry him.'

Smiling she sat down next to him, trying to grab some of the food she made... damn men and their possessiveness.

--X—

Téa smiled at her son in her arms, these sessions always tired him out. Creeping into the house, she was about to make her way up the stairs when she caught sight of Chijin in front of the TV but not really staring at it, no, her vision was on the ring she held within her hands. Téa nearly screamed... in fact she did.

"What the hell are you doing?" She almost roared, the fear for her daughter causing her to sound like this.

Chijin jumped, while Shiro woke up. "Mama?"

"You put that away _right now_ young lady; you are not allowed to ever touch that! How could Ryou be so careless and..." Téa froze in the middle of her screaming.

"Mama?"

"Chi what happened to your head?" Téa asked, unintentionally holding Shiro closer to her. The boy, narrowed his eyes, his sister had been hurt... And that was something he would not tolerate.

Chijin touched the cut, which had stopped bleeding and cleaned up. "Oh this? I-I feel down and banged my head, daddy cleaned it up for me."

"But it's very deep you may have needed stitches!" Sighing, she saw Chijin close to tears. "Oh Chi," she cooed, while hugging both of them, "I am sorry I didn't meant to yell, I was just worried. If anything ever happened to any to you I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Its okay Mama," the younger girl smiled.

"But please both you listen to me," she carried on, while taking the ring out from Chijin's hands. "You are never ever to touch this, nor go anywhere near it. I am serious; do not ever touch this. Understand?"

Smiling at them both, she left them in front of the TV, while she and the ring made their way upstairs. Entering her bedroom, she smiled as she saw her husband lying down. Taking of her shoes, she lay down next to him, resting her head on his chest.

She smiled as she felt him shift to warp his arms around her and hold her close.

"I found Chijin with the ring."

"What?" Ryou cried eyes open and wide.

"You never told me about her cut when I phoned you Ryou, I wish you did. I was really scared when I saw it, you should have taken to hospital. I know you cleaned it but still she might have needed stitches."

"Téa what are you talking about? I never spoke to you today and what happened to Chijin?"

"What? But I phoned you today and you answered and just now Chijin told me she fell down the stairs and you cleaned her cut for her... if that wasn't you then who?"

Both of them glanced down at the ring, Téa held.

"No?" Both of them said aloud, before looking at each other.

"Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want the twins near the ring."

"Neither do I."

Smiling, she placed the ring on the nightstand, before snuggling down onto Ryou's chest, while playing with the few strands that fell down.

"Téa?"

"Yes?"

"About the bet."

"Sigh, what about it?"

"Do you remember your old school uniform?"

"Yeah the pink one?"

"No, the err other one."

"You mean the horrible orange one, which they got rid of because the shirts were too tight and the skirts were far too short?"

"Yeah? You still got it?"

"Yeah somewhere, why?"

Ryou grinned down at her, as the realisation spread across her face.

"Ryou Bakura! You hentai you!"

TBC

:) Lol! Dirty Ryou. Anyway, I always thought that out of all of them Chijin would be the first to get semi close to Bakura so that was what this chapter was showing. Anyway, if you can please R&R it makes me know people are still reading this, lol. **Also,** I haven't been to the YGO section in ages and I mean really I haven't read any fics for ages so if you know about any good ones then let me know? I wanna start reading them all again, lol.


End file.
